Ivyleap's Big Book of One-shots!
by Accaliacyperus
Summary: Just as the title reads! A book of one-shots! Rated T cause' its warriors.
1. Drabble

The quiet rain pattered down on the motionless body of a kit, claw marks scored across its throat. "Dawnkit!" a queen wailed. "Its alright Duskshadow, she's safe in StarClan now" the medicine cat soothed. As they spoke, a small, starry head peeked out of the clouds _I miss you mother, I'll see you someday._


	2. Tit for Tat

Key= _italics- What Rainflower is thinking_

 _Ugh. Roseshine. The best she-cat ever known, who ruined my life. Once, I was a beautiful tortoiseshell with white patches and striking blue eyes. Not anymore. Now I'm a scarred she-cat with one eye. How, you ask? Well, one fine day, Roseshine invited me on a hunting patrol a quarter moon after I found Birchleap my future mate started to take a liking towards me and we earned our warrior names. She suddenly turned against me for no particular reason and clawed. Blow after blow until how I look now. I asked why but she hissed at me, "Birchleap's mine you piece of fox-dung!" she then ran towards camp, fake panted and I heard her say to Heatherstar, "I found Rainflower wounded and she told me that rogues attacked her!" she cried in her sickly sweet voice. You could tell she was lying but the leader fell for it. She told her to bring me back and take some warriors. Of course she took her friends, who hated me. They struck a few more blows until I was dotted with specks of blood everywhere. They smirked and took me back to camp. They dropped me in the medicine cat's den and soon Mossleap dropped some herb called marigold beside me. She tended to me but said she had some bad news for me, " I'm sorry Rainflower, this is all I can do" so now Birchleap hates me and now likes Roseshine. Thanks a lot, Roseshine. But tomorrow I'm gonna get her back, BIG TIME!. Watch out Roseshine._

 _The next day_

"You know I love you" Roseshine purred at Birchleap as he nuzzled her. "Of course Roseshine" he purred back. Roseshine said goodbye and went hunting by herself. While she was stalking a hare, a cat pounced on her. "Rainflower?" she meows in surprise. "Yes its me, you piece of fox-dung!" I said as I bit into her throat. _I'm gonna make this a slow and painful death_ she then scarred her face then her underbelly then finally bit the back of her neck. you heard a crack and I stared at her body _I hate you for what you have done, and now you have paid._


	3. Shattered

Key: _Italics= what they think,_ **Bold= What Blackwing says,** Underlined= What Stonecloud says, _**Bold and Italics= What Willowdawn says**_ and _Italics and Underline= What Rainstar says_

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the brambles of the roof in the warrior's den. Willowdawn yawned and padded out of her nest. "Good morning Willowdawn!" Stonecloud mewed cheerfully. _**"Good morning Stonecloud"**_ She knew that he liked her, but she didn't like him the same way. " _But she did like Blackwing, that sleek black pelt, those broad shoulders"_ she thought dreamily. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard paw steps approaching. Blackwing's border patrol had just arrived. _**"Good morning Blackwing!"**_ she mewed shyly. He flicked his tail in reply. **"Rainstar, we have a clear scent of ShadowClan in our territory, and we've scented it for almost 4 days"** As he spoke, the ThunderClan leader emerged from the wall of lichen. _"Well done Blackwing"_ he leaped down from the Highrock. "We must attack, Rainstar!" snarled most of the warriors in camp. Rainstar glanced around at the ThunderClan camp. _"Very well, we will attack at dawn"._

 _"ThunderClan, Attack!"_ the battle cry was sounded from Rainstar, sending cats attacking the approaching ShadowClan patrol. Hissing, Willowdawn launched herself on a massive tom. He pinned her down and suddenly she felt that this would be the end, but suddenly the weight of the tom vanished. She got up to see Blackwing wrestling the massive cat. _My hero!_ She thought. She then got back in the battle and helped Blackwing fight back the tom. Suddenly, the tom yowled, "ShadowClan, Retreat!" _That was the deputy?_ She wondered. The ThunderClan cats howled in victory and she found the moment to nuzzle against Blackwing, but he was gone. Instead, Stonecloud was standing there. She decided to celebrate with him and soon they headed back home.

Life went by with her mooning over Blackwing until suddenly, Blackwing invited her on a hunting patrol. _Is he starting to like me?_ She thought. He turned towards her and pounced. _**"Blackwing, what are you doing?"**_ she cried in surprise. **"I'm tired of your mooning over me! You know Stonecloud likes you so be his mate! I'm a fierce deputy, not a cat to be mooned over! It's time that I got rid of you!"** he bit her throat, letting her blood roll into his tongue. He bit the back of her neck and heard a crack. He covered his tracks by washing his paws in the river. Meanwhile, back in camp, Stonecloud wondered what took Willowdawn so long. He hoped that they could share tongues and share a plump vole that he caught. He knew she liked vole best of all so he caught it just for her. Maybe she was catching prey just for him? He got excited. One hour later, he began to worry since she still wasn't back in camp with Blackwing. He asked Rainstar if he could go find Willowdawn and the leader agreed. He darted out of camp and trekked through the woods. He gasped at the sight of a body –Willowdawn's body- on the ground. He saw some black fur between her claws and he narrowed his eyes _Blackwing killed her_ he thought. He walked a few more steps and saw Blackwing. He saw him washing his paws and the river running a bit red. He growled and pinned Blackwing down. "Why did you kill her?! Huh? Why?" he yowled in the black tom's face, his yowl cracked with sadness and full of anger. **"She was really getting on my nerves"** Blackwing replied, struggling to get out. "I loved her!" he cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. **"Well she didn't love you like she did love me!"** the black tom taunted. **"She liked me,"** he continued. **"And only me".** He grinned and struck Stone cloud hard on the face. Stonecloud let go of Blackwing and got up. "Did you like her" Stonecloud whispered, struck with grief. **"Well-""** DID YOU LIKE HER?" he glanced at her dead body. "She wasn't that bad..." Blackwing murmured. They both realized that they were SHATTERED.


	4. Too Young

Too Young

Ripplepaw awoke as the early dawn sun rose into the sky. He shook out his fur and padded over to his mentor, Turtlestrike.

"What are we going to do today?" "I'm sorry Ripplepaw we won't be able to train today, because the ThunderClan leader, Greystar accused Fishtail of stealing prey and said he would battle us tomorrow" Turtlestrike said darkly.

"Why not fight today?" he asked, flexing his claws. "Because the river is overflowing and the current is too strong…..You can do the elders' ticks" she offered.

"Fine." Ripplepaw grumbled. He headed to the Medicine den and at the corner of the den lay a stick with a mouse-bile soaked moss ball hanging off.

He did the elders' ticks and went to wash his paws in the stream but he had an idea. He padded over to his best friend, Shimmerpaw and whispered, "I got an idea meet me near the dirt-place tunnel at noon.

...

"So my plan is to sneak out of camp, cross the river and barge into ThunderClan camp to show them that RiverClan is strong!" Ripplepaw dug his claws in the marshy ground. "Didn't you hear what Turtlestrike said? The river is overflowing!"

But Ripplepaw just rolled his eyes at the she-cat, "Come on! We're _RiverClan,_ We were born to swim!" he pointed out.

"And plus we might even become warriors early!" he added brightly. "I can't argue with that" she sighed. "So when do we do it?" she asked. "When Troutstream is busy with the patrols" he replied.

…

The two apprentices snuck out of camp and trotted over to the river. It was, in fact over flowing. "Are you sure about this?" Shimmerpaw backed away as the water lapped at her paws.

"Come on what could go wrong" he stared at the stepping-stones. He jumped on the first one with ease.

Shimmerpaw stretched her paw out and placed it on the first one. She flinched and took her paw back as water rolled over her paws. "Scaredy-mouse!" he teased.

Suddenly a wave of water caught him off balance and he fell in the water. "Ripplepaw!" Shimmerpaw yowled. Panic began to worm into her body. She saw Ripplepaw's head bob in the water as he gasps for air. Shimmerpaw looked around frantically and grasped a stick in her jaws. "Ripplepaw, here!" she said, muffled by the stick.

Ripplepaw stuck out his paw and grabbed the stick but slipped. "Shimmerpaw!" he yowled as he was washed away.

Shimmerpaw, frozen with shock stared as the current carried Ripplepaw away. "I'm sorry" she whispered and brought her claw to her throat.

She closed her eyes and tore her throat open. She weakly smiled and all she saw was black.

…

"Hey do you know where Ripplepaw and Shimmerpaw are?" Rainpaw asked Greypaw. She replied with a shrug, "Don't know".


End file.
